Enveloping Jealousy Story 4
by Infinity-Full Metal Slasher
Summary: WHOA WHOA WHOA! 3 STORIES BEFORE THIS ONE! It seems like someone is jealous of Renamon and wants her out of the picture, but who! MAJOR RENAGUIL! HOORAY! ADORABLE RENAMON AND GUILMON
1. Well, this is awkward

**WHOA WHOA WHOA! STOP! There are 3 other stories before this one silly! So read those first, aite? ;3**

**Summary: 1 ½ years of being happily married(I skipped the wedding because I had no idea what I was doing), Renamon and Guilmon have a daughter Ryumon, who is now 2 years old! (I know the original idea was for 3 years later, but it seemed to much of a time jump) But it seems like someone has a crush on Guilmon!11!1!1!one! Sorry I have been on a relatively long Hiatus, but there has been some…complications… but I'm back and more determined than ever! And I am on my laptop with my back against the closet door….it hurts my back….alot.**

Guilmon walked down the street with his hands in his pockets, he looked around at the skyscrapers towering overhead. It looked like it was about to rain, dark grey clouds floated over the city like a depressing shroud. The air was moist and humid like a southern summer day, he rolled up his sweatshirt sleeves and took one last glance at the coming storm.

"I better get home quick, Ryu hates thunder…" Guilmon muttered to himself, trying to inspire himself for the walk. He smiled at the thought of Renamon baking fresh cookies in the oven as Ryu stumbled around on her two red furry legs. "My family…" The first rain drops began to fall, drizzling over the city gently. He wiped his brow dry and sighed in content, the rain cooling his sweaty brow. "I really hate humidity… mother nature is a b-" Guilmon was cut off when a LadyDevimon accidently bumped shoulders with the red dinosaur, dropping her shopping bag into a puddle.

"Oh no!" LadyDevimon gasped as she picked up the soaking wet bag. "I-I'm sorry mister, I didn't mean to bump into you." Guilmon pulled his sleeves back down and gave a comforting smile to the girl.

"It's fine, Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Guilmon said, he rubbed the back of his head and gave an uncomfortable smile. The Ladydevimon smiled back at him and shook some of the water off the shopping bag. Guilmon looked down and noticed it was a Barnes and Noble bag. "You shouldn't be carrying books in the rain, they'll be ruined." Guilmon gave another friendly smile.

"Y-yeah, but I needed to head home, I have work to do.." Ladydevimon said, she sighed and looked at the bag. She reached in and pulled out one of the books, she held her head over it to protect it from the rain. "Seems to be alright, for now." Guilmon looked at her, she looked so sad, just walking in the rain by herself. He knew he needed to get home to his lovely family, but his kind heart told him to help her home. He fought with his inner self on the matter for a few seconds, before finally blurting out:

"Do you want me to help you home?"

"Sure, I don't live far…" Ladydevimon said, she let out a sigh and began to walk down the street. Guilmon hesitantly followed her. "So, what's your name?"

"Guilmon, you?" Guilmon asked, mentally smacking himself for not getting home.

"LadyDevimon." She replied gracefully. Guilmon put his hands in his sweatshirt pocket and sighed. "You have beautiful eyes." Guilmon blushed and was taken off guard by the compliment. "And handsome ears."

"T-Thanks…" He muttered out. _Is she flirting with me?_ Guilmon thought to himself. "You have nice… hair." Ladydevimon smiled and swung her shopping bag playfully. "Uh, I really should get going…"

"But we are almost there, it won't take long." Ladydevimon said with a grin. She grabbed Guilmon's hand and tugged him along. Guilmon hesitantly walked with her until they reached an apartment complex, she opened the double doors and walked towards the elevator.

"So, what books did you buy?" Guilmon asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"The Bourne Supermacy, my Digi-Squad is being sent in to Toshizo Island in a month, so I thought I should bring something to do, ya know?" Ladydevimon replied, the elevator doors opened and the two digimon stepped inside. Ladydevimon pressed the button and the doors closed.

"You're military?" Guilmon asked curiously. Ladydevimon nodded, she looked at the wet bag and sighed.

"Yep, I hate moving around so much, I can't keep a stable relationship like that…" Ladydevimon said, Guilmon gave an awkward smile, trying to be sympathetic.

"I can see how that would be a problem." Guilmon said, eager to leave. The elevator doors opened and the two walked down the hall, they stopped not long after at her home. Ladydevimon turned the key and opened the door.

"Well, this is my home… hey, Guilmon, you maybe want to grab a coffee later? Maybe get to know each other?" Ladydevimon proposed the idea coyly. Guilmon sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a married man." Guilmon claimed, he held up his hand, showing her his wedding ring. "But I appreciate your kind offer." Ladydevimon felt her heart sink, she twiddled her thumbs and sighed.

"Alright, it's just that you're the only one who has been kind to me in this entire city, and, well, you seem like a pretty nice…" Ladydevimon said, her voice filled with sorrow. Guilmon gazed at her with apologetic eyes, he sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I've only known you for a few minutes, but I can already tell you'll find someone you love." Guilmon said, trying to comfort her.

"I've only been here for 6 months, and in that 6 months I've had 3 people attempt to mug me, one rapist, and countless people try to rip me off." Ladydevimon said, she looked at Guilmon with a frown stretching across her face.

"But the city isn't that bad once you get used to it, you've just been hanging around in the wrong part of town I guess." Guilmon said, he stuffed his hands back in his pockets and smiled assuringly. "I hope you do well in Toshizo Island, I heard that a digimon named Myotismon has been plotting over there."

"Y-yeah… that's right… Anyway, I guess I'll see you around." Ladydevimon muttered, trying to conceal her heartbreak. _Of course, the one person I like has to be married…_ she thought to herself. Guilmon smiled and said his goodbyes before heading back home. He sighed and looked out on the street, it was now raining cats and dogs, lightning flashed every now and then and was followed by booming thunder.

"What a strange woman…" Guilmon said to himself, he shrugged and began to head home. His mind once again drifted off to thinking of Renamon and Ryumon, his beautiful family would be waiting for him at home. The rain fell relentlessly down on the city, people began to head to the nearest shelter they could find, but Guilmon pressed on, determined to see his love and his daughter. He eventually got home, his clothes now soaking wet. Guilmon fumbled with the key before finally unlocking the door. He opened up the door and was greeted by the amazing smell of Renamons home cooking.

"Daddy!" Ryu called out, she waddled over to her father and hugged his legs. "Missed you! I love you!" Guilmon smiled and looked down at the little red fox digimon. He picked her up and held her in the air.

"Hey you! I love you too!" Guilmon said with a smile, he closed the door behind him and held Ryu close. "What did you do today?" Guilmon asked sincerely, he poked Ryu's little fox nose.

"Daddy, dat tickles!" She giggled out. "Me and mommy made cookies!" Guilmon smiled and walked into the kitchen, Renamon was stirring a pot of a 3 cheese and garlic sauce.

"Hey honey." Renamon said with a smile, she leaned over and gave him a kiss. "You're all wet."

"Yeah, it's raining like crazy outside." Guilmon said, he put Ryu down, who waddled off into the living room. Renamon watched her climb up and sit on the couch from the window in the kitchen, viewing the living room. Renamon put down the spoon and turned to Guilmon with a big smile on her face. "What?"

"I love you!" She said with a big smile, Guilmon smiled back and pulled Renamon in for a big hug. They held and nuzzled each other lovingly. Renamon broke the hug and put the lid on the pot. "Let simmer for 20 minutes…in the mean time, let's get you into some dry clothes." Renamon grasped Guilmon's hand and tugged him into the bedroom. "Can I get your wet clothes, please?" Renamon asked with a smile. Guilmon blushed and began to undress, he took off his soaking wet clothes and handed them to Renamon. Renamon looked at his body and blushed, she wandered off into the bathroom and placed the wet clothes into the hamper. When she came back out, Guilmon was in a pair of black jeans and white T-shirt.

"Heya." Guilmon said, a smile on his face.

"Heya." Renamon replied, a light pink blush formed under her cool blue eyes. "Dinner tonight is baked chicken with cheese and garlic sauce." Before Renamon could react, Guilmon hugged her close.

"Sounds delicious, love." Guilmon said softly, he licked her golden furry ears, resulting in Renamon giggling adorably.

"Me and Ryu also made cookies." Renamon said, smiling up at Guilmon.

"You sure came a long way with your cooking skills, when we first got engaged, you didn't know the first thing about culinary arts." Guilmon said with a grin, Renamon stuck her little pink tongue out at him.

"So?" Renamon said, an adorably child like tone rang in her voice. They both giggled and nuzzled each other lovingly. The digi-lovers walked out of the bedroom smiling and euphoric.

"I met a strange girl on my way here, her name was LadyDevimon, poor girl is military and can't keep a steady relationship. She offered me her love, but I let her down as gently as possible." Guilmon said sincerely. Renamon looked up at him with a worried look.

"She asked you out?" Renamon asked, making sure she heard it right.

"Y-yeah, but don't worry, I turned her down, there is no way I would ever betray you, my little fox." Guilmon said with a smile, he nuzzled her fur lovingly. Renamon sighed and smiled back.

"I know, I love you…" She said, she kissed him lightly on the lips and walked back to the kitchen, her tail swaying back and forth seductively. Guilmon blushed and turned his attention to Ryu, who was sucking her thumb and sitting on the couch happily. Guilmon sat down next to Ryu and snuggled her gently.

"Hey, you know sucking your thumb is bad for you, silly…" Guilmon said, Ryu smiled and took her thumb out of her mouth, she hugged Guilmon tightly.

"I know daddy! I forgot!" Ryu claimed with a smile. "I won't do it again! Pinky Swear!" Guilmon smiled and linker his pinky with Ryu's tiny pinky.

"Now it's official, you can't suck your thumb anymore!" Guilmon said with a chuckle, he looked at the T.V. Ryu was happily watching her favorite kids show. Renamon came out and sat on the other side of Ryu.

"Mommy!" Ryu said happily, she hugged her mother tight. Renamon looked down at little Ryu and smiled. She ruffled the red fur on her head and kisses her ears gently.

"Hello, sweetie." She said motherly, Ryu tugged on Renamon and Guilmon's sleeves in effort to bring the two together. Guilmon and Renamon both smiled and scooted closer to Ryu. Ryu nuzzled her back into the couch and watched her favorite T.V program.

(TRANSITION)

Ladydevimon sat looking out through her window, the pitter patter of rain bombarding the window made it hard to think.

"Guilmon was a very nice digimon, but he, of course, has to be married… figures, the one nice guy I meet in this city and he has to be unavailable… maybe I can show him how much I like him…no, he is married, there is no way he would leave his wife…" Ladydevimon sighed and turned her attention away from the window. She felt her heart break more and more as she thought about her encounter with Guilmon. "I wish someone would care about me…" She got up and lied down on her bed, she turned on the T.V and switched to the news.

"I wish there was something I could do…" Ladydevimon said to herself, before she knew it, she drifted off to sleep.

(TRANSITION AGAIN)

Renamon, Guilmon, and Ryumon all sat happily eating their dinner at the dinner table. Guilmon stuffed his face with some of Renamon's delicious home cooking. Renamon ate everything off her plate and sighed in content. Ryu was still eating hers slowly, trying to savor the goodness.

"Mommy is good at cooking." Ryu said, she took another fork full and chewed happily. "Daddy is too!"

"Aw, thanks sweetheart…" Renamon said with a smile, Guilmon picked up Rena and his plate and took it in the kitchen, he placed them in the sink and took a few cookies off the plate. He sat back down at the table and ate happily.

"Are they good?" Renamon asked, curious about the red dinosaurs taste for her cookies.

"Delicious, as always." Guilmon said with a grin, Renamon smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. Once Ryu was done, they cleaned up the rest of the table and kitchen. Leftovers were put away and dishes were scrubbed clean of food and placed in the dish washer. After, they sat on the couch and watched a movie with the family.

"What do you want to watch, Ryu?" Guilmon asked, examining the stack of DVD's.

"This one!" Ryu said happily, she held up a copy of "Runaway Locomon".

"Again? But you watched that one so many times." Renamon said, patting Ryu on her furry head.

"Please?" Ryu begged, she thought it was amazing how her parents saved the world and had a movie made about them. "You guys look so cool in this one!" Renamon and Guilmon looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright, you silly goose!" Guilmon said happily, he picked Ryu up and swung her around in the air. The family laughed happily as they put the movie in and settled on the couch. Guilmon looked at his beautiful family and smiled, he was very happy with them…

**BOOM! There ya have it, do NOT be turned off by this chapter, I just wanted to focus on that beginning scene with LadyDevimon, but it was too short so I added the filler section with the home scene. The next chapters are going to be MUCH MUCH better! So please, keep reading! :3**


	2. A plan takes a good turn for the worst!

**And from now on, things get good.**

Guilmon woke up on the couch with little Ryu sleeping comfortably on his stomach. He lazily opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping baby fox. He smiled and stroked her little ears.

"You're up." Renamon whispered. She kneeled down and smiled at Guilmon. "Good morning." Guilmon smiled at the beautiful kitsune and kissed her gently.

"Morning, honey." Guilmon whispered back. "Did you sleep well?" Renamon giggled and kissed him back.

"Not as much with you falling asleep on top of me." She whispered, a smile stretching across her furry face. "Let's put Ryu in her bed."

"Y-Yeah." Guilmon whispered back, he gently picked up the sleeping digi-child and held her in his arms. Renamon and Guilmon smiled and took her into her room. They placed her in her bed and tucked her in, they both kissed her on her forehead.

"She is so beautiful…" Renamon whispered softly. Guilmon held Renamon close and nuzzled her fur lovingly.

"Just like you… are you hungry?" Guilmon asked, a light pink blush forming under his eyes. Renamon blushed and looked up at him.

"Yeah…should we head into the kitchen?" Renamon asked sweetly, she nuzzled him back lovingly and cooed softly.

"Sure, lets go." Guilmon said as he tugged her by her hand into the kitchen. Renamon opened a cabinet and pulled out pancake mix. "Ohh, pancakes this morning? Lovely idea!"

"I love pancakes, but not as much as I love yoouuuu~." Renamon leaned over and kissed Guilmon on the cheek. Guilmon smiled and pulled out a skillet from under the stove, Renamon took out a mixing bowl and began to make the batter.

"What's the plan for today, honey?" Guilmon asked.

"Well, today… we can go to the park!" Renamon replied with a smile, she swayed her tail gently as she carried the mixing bowl over. "Here you go!"

"Thank you very much, madam." Guilmon said with a smile, he took the batter graciously and scooped out some of the mixture with a ladle and poured it on the hot skillet. Renamon giggled and kissed him gently.

"No problem." Renamon said coyly. She plucked an orange from the counter and began to peel it. "We can leave around noon."

"Sounds good, and we can get lunch while we are out?" Guilmon replied, a smile on his face.

"Sure thing!" Renamon replied, she peeled off an orange slice and plopped it in her mouth. "Where should we go?"

"How about… Toro's? Ryu loves the sushi conveyer belt that goes around the room…" Guilmon said, he flipped the pancakes and smiled.

"I love the sushi conveyer belt too! Let's go there!" Renamon added happily. Her ears twitched and she swayed her tail happily at the thought of the restaurant. Guilmon took off the first batch of pancakes and started the second.

"Then it's a plan." Guilmon said, he blushed and kissed Renamon gently. "I love you…"

"I love you too, honey…" Renamon blushed as she replied to Guilmon, she kissed him back a second time and went back to finishing her orange.

"It smells good…" Ryu said, she waddled in, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "What is daddy making?"

"Pancakes, your favorite!" Guilmon said happily, he picked up Ryu and snuggled her close. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very Well!" Ryu replied happily. Guilmon put her back down and smiled.

"Hey honey, here, you can have the first pancake of the morning!" Renamon said, she kneeled down and gave Ryumon a hug. Ryu perked her ears up in delight. Renamon giggled and grabbed a plate from the cabinet. She placed a pancake on the plate and covered it in butter and syrup. Ryu took the plate and went to go sit at the table.

"Remember to eat politely, Ryu." Guilmon said playfully.

"I'm always polite!" Ryu replied back, a smile stretched across her little furry face.

(TRANSITION!)

Cyberdramon watched Renamon and Guilmon from the building across the street, he clenched his fist in anger, anger towards Guilmon, and his happy relationship. It wasn't jealousy of their relationship he was feeling, but anger that Guilmon gets Renamon whenever he pleases.

"My plan will teach that asshole to steal from me, Renamon was my property, he can't just take her like that!" Cyberdramon muttered to himself, he clenched his teeth together and stomped on the ground. "At least I don't have to worry about that nosy Impmon anymore…" He laughed to himself. "That curse over him made sure his stubborn side would lead to his demise." He sighed and turned his attention back to the happy, unaware couple. "Well, Guilmon, she won your heart, now it's time for me to crush it." Cyberdramon jumped down from the building and began to walk towards Shinjuku Park.

(Transition!)

Ladydevimon was walking back to her apartment, she just came back from her day job at the mall. She sighed as she walked through Shinjuku parks forest. She would put on a fake smile as passerby's wandered down the trail next to her. _I wonder what Guilmon is doing…probably enjoying his wife's love…_ she sighed and continued walking. _I shouldn't let my feelings get the better of me, there isn't anything I can do about him anyway…_

"Guilmon…" Ladydevimon sighed out, she looked up and saw that a digimon stopped walking and stared at her with surprise in his eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about a red dinosaur digimon, are you?" The digimon asked.

"Um..y-yeah, I was, do you know him?" Ladydevimon replied hesitantly. The digimon sighed, a smirk developed on his face.

"My name is Cyberdramon, walk with me." Cyberdramon instructed.

"Um, thanks, but I really should get going…" Ladydevimon said sadly.

"It won't take long." He pressured her more.

"Fine. Let's walk." Ladydevimon sighed out, she continued walking with Cyberdramon down the park trail.

"Good, may I ask why you mentioned Guilmon?" Cyberdramon asked, trying to sound sincere.

"Well…i-it's just…. I have a crush on him…" Ladydevimon admitted coyly. "Why do you care?"

"You see, Guilmon is…a friend of mine, and I haven't heard from him in a while. Have you seen him around?" Cyberdramon lied. He had other plans for LadyDevimon.

"Y-yeah… yesterday, we bumped into each other on the street and he helped me home." She said hesitantly. "I was so heart broken when I found out he was married…" Cyberdramon smirked and chuckled to himself._ I could use her in my plan… I'll slip her the powder secretly._ He thought to himself.

"You look thirsty, want to stop and grab something to drink?" Cyberdramon asked, trying to sound considerate.

"I guess I could use a soda…" She admitted.

"Let's go to that 7-11 across the street." Cyberdramon pointed to the store across the street. The two left the forest and walked across the street. They walked in and grabbed a soda off the shelf.

"$1.99" The cashier said, Cyberdramon paid for the drink and quickly untwisted the cap and sprinkled a blue powder in the drink.

"Here, I opened it for you." Cyberdramon said with a fake smile. Ladydevimon hesitantly took the drink and unscrewed the cap.

"Thanks." She said as she gulped it down. She finisished the drink and tossed the bottle out. Cyberdramon smirked and opened the door for you. Ladydevimon walked out and turned to face Cyberdramon.

"I guess you must be going now, take care." Cyberdramon said. Ladydevimon nodded and walked off. _And now I have a slave to help my plan become a reality._ He laughed to himself and walked off in the other direction.

(TRANSITION!)

"Daddy! Throw it to me! Throw it to me!" Ryu called out, the little fox digimon jumped up and down happily on the grass. Guilmon smiled and tossed the Frisbee to little Ryu. Ryu jumped up and caught it in her arms. "Yeah!"

"Good job, sweetie!" Guilmon called out, he smiled and looked up at his old hide out. _Man, it feels like it has been forever…_ Guilmon was brought back to focus when he got clunked in the side of the head with a Frisbee.

"Daddy is silly!" Ryu said with a smile. Guilmon rubbed the side of his head and smiled.

"Don't throw it yet, I wasn't ready!" Guilmon laughed. Renamon giggled and stood in a triangle with Guilmon and Ryumon.

"Don't forget me!" Renamon said happily. Guilmon tossed the Frisbee towards the yellow fox digimon. Renamon smiled and jumped in the air and caught it, she then lightly tossed it to Ryumon.

"I got it!" Ryu called out, she stumbled back and clamped the Frisbee between her tiny paws. "Yay!"

"Good catch sweetheart!" Renamon smiled at the happy fox. Ryu threw the Frisbee back at Guilmon. Guilmon caught it and quickly threw it to Renamon.

"Let's see how long we can go without messing it up." Guilmon suggested. The two girls nodded and continued the game. The cycle continued until it Guilmon slipped.

"Gah!" Guilmon gasped as a chunk of grasp slipped from under his foot as he backed up. He fell on his back and grunted. He lied there motionless for a few seconds, then the Frisbee knocked him in the face. "Ow." Renamon laughed and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" She asked, smiling at him like a child.

"Of course I am!" Guilmon smiled back, he gave her a kiss and they both got back in their positions.

"Oh, Hey Guilmon." Ladydevimon called out, she stepped off the trail and walked towards the family.

"Hey Ladydevimon, what's up?" Guilmon asked with a friendly smile.

"Not much, I was just walking home, you?" She replied.

"Just playing some frisbee with my family, want to join?" Guilmon asked politely.

"No thanks, I should get home, I don't feel so well…" Ladydevimon said, she shrugged and walked back home.

"Who was that?" Renamon asked curiously.

"That girl I met yesterday, poor thing…" Guilmon sighed and continued playing with his family.

(TRANSITION)

Ladydevimon stumbled into her apartment like a drunkard. She shook her head and looked around, she felt…angry. But she did not know why.

"Nf… I just need to lie down…" She said to herself, she slumped on the couch, sick to her stomach. She covered herself in a blanket and whimpered until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Cyberdramon watched his plan unfold.

"Now I won't even have to get my hands dirty, this girl will carry out the plan perfectly…" He laughed to himself, he walked across the rooftops and peered over the edge. "Now we play the waiting game, she will be ready in the morning…"

**What is the fate of poor LadyDevimon? If you haven't picked up on the hints yet, TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO "Enveloping Jealousy"! If you have any suggestions, or an Idea for a character, PM me on my fan fiction account!**


	3. The plan is coming together

**And…here we go again, I guess.**

Ladydevimon woke up the next morning, through the afternoon. But there was something different about her, her face displayed anger, and frustration. She stumbled up and kicked the glass out of the window and crawled out and climbed to the roof. Her eyes glowed a red haze and turned to normal. She dashed and jumped from roof top to roof top, as if she was being called…

Cyberdramon waited in the bottom floor of a parking garage, his eyes closed, concentrating on something. He perked his head up when he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"So, how do you feel?" He asked, his voice stern as ever. Ladydevimon emerged from the shadows, she walked over to Cyberdramon, anger consumed her very soul, she had no control of her own free will.

"Like a million bucks, master…" Ladydevimon replied, her voice was hollow, there was no emotion.

"Good. And how do you feel about Guilmon?" Cyberdramon asked, grinning mischievously.

"…Furious…"

(TRANSITION!)

Guilmon woke up to the smell of Renamon's delicious cooking. He smiled and opened his eyes, he looked around the bedroom, no sign of anyone. Guilmon sighed and crawled out of bed, he threw on his shirt and pants and stepped outside of their bedroom. Renamon and Ryumon were both eating their breakfast happily at the dining table.

"Oh, Good morning, Guilmon!" Renamon said with a smile. "We made you steak and eggs, it's waiting for you on the counter."

"Aw, thanks, baby." Guilmon said sweetly, he walked to Renamon and kissed her gently on the lips. Renamon blushed and shooed him off playfully.

"Go on, before it gets cold!" She said, a smile stretched across her yellow furry face. Ryu looked at her parents with a confused look.

"Grown ups are weird!" Ryu said with a grin. Renamon giggled and continued eating.

"Looks delicious!" Guilmon claimed. He sat down next to Renamon and ate like an animal. "I was right!" He gave Renamon a kiss on the cheek and went back to his meal. Renamon blushed and smiled as she finished her plate.

"Mommy says today is going to be a lazy day!" Ryumon exclaimed, she finished up her food and handed it to Renamon.

"That sounds fine to me." Guilmon said with a smile. Renamon took the clean plates into the kitchen and placed them in the sink.

"Maybe watch a movie, sleep… man… I love sleep." Renamon giggled. "When I was a kid, I never wanted to go to bed, then you get older, and you can't get enough of it!" Guilmon smiled at the thought of a little child Renamon bouncing around.

"Cute!" Guilmon blurted out. He blushed and ate his food silently. Renamon smiled and put the dishes in the dish washer. Ryu drank her milk and sighed in content, she looked at her dad and smiled.

"I wuv you!" She said happily. Guilmon looked up and gave her a fatherly smile.

"I love you too, sweetie!" Guilmon replied, he finished his food and brought the plate in to the kitchen. Renamon smiled at him and took the plate from his hands.

"I got it, you just relax!" She said happily, she shooed him away with her fluffy fox tail and put the dish with the others in the dish washer. Guilmon blushed and left the kitchen, Ryu wandered over and raised her arms up high, indicating she wants him to hold her up.

"You want another ride?" Guilmon asked, Ryu nodded in delight. "Alright, then." Guilmon picked her up and she sat on his shoulders. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Ryu said playfully. Guilmon smiled and began to dash around the apartment. "Hooray!"

"Be wary of the neighbours, Guilmon." Renamon said playfully as she turned on the dish washer.

"Of course, Rena!" Guilmon replied with a smile, Ryu was on his shoulders having the time of her life. Renamon smiled at the two and walked into the bedroom to get out of her pajamas. Opened her drawer and pulled out a clean pair of panties and a bra. She slid off her plain white T-shirt and let her mane cover her young furry chest. She slid on the bra and hooked the back in place, and then she brushed her mane down so it looked nice and neat. She slid off her kitten pajama pants and folded them into a nice square and placed them to the side. She slid off her panties and replaced them with the clean pair, she pulled her tail through the hole in the back and swayed it gently. Guilmon walked in as she was grabbing a shirt and pants, Renamon blushed and pretended not to notice him walk in.

"Hey, honey." Guilmon whispered, he blushed and snuck up behind the yellow fox. "You look beautiful." He wrapped his arms gently around his wife.

"H-Hello, love…" Renamon blushed deep crimson and nuzzled her snout into Guilmon's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Guilmon said with a smile. He blushed and licked her ears gently. Renamon blushed and giggled adorably.

"Hey, that tickles!" The kitsune giggled. She sighed and wrapped her tail around his. "Lazy day…"

"Lazy day…" Guilmon replied softly, he nuzzled her one last time before letting her go. Renamon blushed and swayed her tail seductively. "You're so cute."

"And you're so handsome." Renamon quickly replied, she turned around and kissed Guilmon passionately. Guilmon blushed and smiled down at her, he stroked her cheek gently with one of his claws. Renamon and Guilmon both blushed and got themselves dressed.

(TRANSITION!)

Cyberdramon smiled at his new servant brightly. The powder was a success, and he now had a slave to do his dirt work for him. Ladydevimon stepped forward, her eyes and mouth giving off a ghastly red haze every now and then.

"Master, shall I fetch them for you now?" She asked, her voice sounded hollow and possessed.

"Later, slave. For now, we wait until tomorrow." He replied, a sinister tone in his voice.

"Yes, of course, Master." Ladydevimon said, receding back into the shadows. Cyberdramon smirked and crossed his arms.

"Hope you can live without your precious little digi-foxes, Guilmon." He laughed to himself.

(TRANSITION!)

"Well you guys, it's getting late, should we head to bed?" Guilmon suggested, he stretched and got up from the couch. Renamon smiled and got up with him.

"Yes, lets." She said with a smile.

"But I wanna stay up!" Ryu called out, she hugged Renamon and Guilmon's legs close. "Please?"

"No Ryu, you need your sleep silly!" Renamon giggled out. Guilmon smiled and picked up Ryu in his arms.

"Let's tuck you in." Guilmon said with a smile. Ryu flattened her ears in an adorable pout.

"Alright." Ryu said, she snuggled her father as the two digi-parents took her into her room. Ryu had a small yawn and hopped into her bed. Renamon tucked her in and the two parents kissed their daughter on the forehead.

"Good night, sweetie." They both said with a smile. Ryu quickly fell asleep as Renamon and Guilmon left into their room. Renamon slid off her shirt and straightened her mane out over her bra and slid her pants off. She straightened out her furry tail and went into the bathroom. Guilmon pulled off his shirt and pants and threw them into a heap next to their bed. They both crawled into bed and snuggled each other close.

"I love you…" Renamon whispered softly. Guilmon blushed and kissed her gently on her furry lips.

"I love you, too." Guilmon whispered back. Renamon blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Guilmon closed his eyes and put his hands on her back and kept the kiss going for as long as possible. They finally stopped to catch their breath, they stared into each others eyes, admiring each other in every way possible. Guilmon blushed and rubbed Renamon's furry sides, and in response she cooed softly and nuzzled Guilmon. Renamon pulled Guilmon on top of her and they gave each other another long, passionate kiss. Guilmon reached around her and carefully unhooked her bra, letting it fall on his chest. Renamon blushed and snuggled her face into Guilmon's neck lovingly. Guilmon gently kissed down her stomach and nuzzled her belly button gently. Renamon giggled and rubbed him in between his ears. Guilmon blushed and slowly slid down her panties with his teeth….

(TRANSITION! GOTTA KEEP THIS PG-13!)

Guilmon nuzzled Renamon's thigh lovingly, she looked down at him and smiled, a deep crimson blush under her beautiful cobalt eyes.

"That was great, love…" Renamon sighed in content, Guilmon licked her furry thighs in looked up at her adorably. She smiled and pulled him up so they could see eye to eye. Guilmon gave her a long kiss and rubbed her cheek.

"I'm glad it was nice." Guilmon said with a smile, Renamon blushed and examined the bed, which was now messy and covered in claw marks. Guilmon chuckled and snuggled her close. "Too tired?"

"Of course not…" Renamon giggled, hearts fluttering above her head. She smiled and kissed him gently, but before they could continue, a little voice peeped out from the other side of the door.

"Mommy, I heard moaning, are you ok?" Little Ryu asked, worried about her parents. Renamon and Guilmon both blushed intense red.

"Oh no, she heard us…" Renamon whispered to Guilmon, Guilmon blushed and nodded. Renamon jumped out of the bed and through on a shirt and panties while Guilmon sat up in the bed. Renamon opened the door and little Ryu looked up with her adorably golden eyes.

"Mommy!" The little fox called out, she hugged her mothers legs tight.

"Hello, Ryu." Renamon said sweetly, she picked up Ryu and sat on the edge of the bed with Guilmon. "Don't worry, your mommy is alright."

"Good." Ryu replied softly, she snuggled her mother close and smiled.

"Want us to tuck you in, sweetie?" Guilmon asked, rubbing her ears gently.

"But…" Ryu began, she looked left, then right, trying to see if anyone was listening in on the conversation. "The monsters are still in there." Renamon giggled and stroked her ears gently.

"Would you like to sleep in our bed, Ryu?" Renamon suggested, but Guilmon nudged her lightly with his elbow and motioned for her to look at the bed. Renamon looked back and blushed deep crimson as she remembered the state the bed was in. "Um, how about we make a nice pillow fort for you to sleep in?"

"Yeah!" Ryu exclaimed happily, her ears perked up with delight. Guilmon smiled and walked into Ryu's room, moments later she came back balancing four pillows and two blankets in her arms.

"Let's get you nice and cozy." Guilmon said with a smile. Guilmon took the blankets and pillows and set down one blanket on the floor, and made a ring of pilllos around for a base. Ryu then took the rest and made a pillow fence that went about two pillows high.

"There." Renamon said sweetly, she placed Ryu in her fort and put a blanket over here. They both kissed her good night and got in their own bed.

"Good night, you two." Renamon whispered as she nuzzled her back into Guilmon's chest. Guilmon wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her soft fur.

"Good Night." The father and daughter replied. Guilmon nuzzled Renamon close as everyone drifted off into sleep.

(NOW ITS MORNING)

Renamon woke up snuggling against Guilmon, who was still deep in sleep. She hazily looked around and noticed all the pillows were gone. She looked down at Ryu and saw that all their pillows, plus the pillows from the couch, have been added to her Monolith of a fort. Renamon got up and peered through a window in the fort, Ryu was staring out with her adorable little gold eyes, she smiled brightly at the sight of her mother.

"Mommy moaned a lot last night! But now she is all better!" Ryu said playfully. Renamon blushed madly and nodded.

"Y-yeah, Mommy is all better!" Ryu yelled happily. Guilmon woke up at the sound of the happy fox child and smiled.

"Morning." He mumbled. Renamon turned and looked at him.

"Morning, look what silly little Ryumon did." Renamon said with a smile, she pointed down to the impressive pillow fort Ryu made the night before.

"Wow, you made this Ryu?" Guilmon asked, smiling and admiring the pillow fort. Ryu smiled and crawled out of the window in the pillow fort.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed happily. "Do you like it?"

"I think it's amazing, Ryu." Guilmon said sincerely, he picked her up and nuzzled her face.

"Daddy! That tickles!" Ryu giggled out. But little did they know that Cyberdramon's plan was about to unfold.


	4. The Kidnapping

LadyDevimon looked up from the city streets, she clenched her fists tight and looked up at the happy family's apartment building. Cyberdramon stood next to her, a sinister smile stretched across his face, his plan was finally coming together.

"Are you ready for this?" He whispered to LadyDevimon. "Remember, take the foxes and leave the dinosaur for me."

"Guil….mon…." Ladydevimon uttered these words and shot up like an eagle, she blasted forward and hurled herself into the window, shattering it to pieces.

"Gah!" Renamon yelped out as she went tumbling back. Ladydevimon pushed her against the wall and held her by her neck. Guilmon ran into the room, he was greeted by the sight of Ladydevimon choking Renamon against a wall.

"Ladydevimon!" Guilmon cried out. "What the hell are you doing?" There was a silence, nothing but the breeze whistling softly into the gaping hole in the window. Renamon winced and gasped for breath, her furry legs kicking and her paws grasping Ladydevimon's hands.

"Guilmon. This is his bidding." Ladydevimon said, her voice sounding hollowed and possesed.

"Stop!" Guilmon screamed, Ryu poked her head out, trembling in fear. She ran next to her father and hugged his legs tight.

"Daddy!" Ryu yelped out, she gripped Guilmon's leg tighter. "Mommy!" Ladydevimon lifted Renamon up and through her out the window, Renamon regained her balance and landed on the building roof top across the street.

"Ryu, go Hide!" Guilmon shouted, he dashed towards ladydevimon and tackled her to the ground. "What is wrong with you!" Guilmon pinned her down, but Ladydevimon pushed him off and kicked him into a wall. Ryu scampered off and hid under the bed. Renamon launched forward and threw punches furiously at Ladydevimon, who dodged them gracefully. She caught Renamon's fist and slammed down on her elbow, Renamon yelped in pain in response. Renamon dropped to the ground and held her arm, whimpering from the pain. Ladydevimon kicked her to the gaping hole in the window, Renamon's head was hanging out helplessly, ears swaying gently in the breeze. Guilmon launched Pyro-sphere's at Ladydevimon, showing no restraint, but she dodged and punched Guilmon in his gut. Guilmon fell to his knees, gripping his stomach and gasping for breath. Renamon kicked Ladydevimon in her side and slammed her to the ground.

"Don't Make me kill you!" Renamon screamed at her, Ladydevimon kicked up and spun around, pinning Renamon to the ground.

"You two are coming with me!" Ladydevimon yelled back. Renamon cringed in pain and struggled vigorously. Ladydevimon tightened her grip, causing Renamon more pain.

"G-Guilmon! Take Ryu and run!" Renamon managed to scream out, Renamon slammed the back of her head into Ladydevimon's chin. Guilmon tackled Ladydevimon off of the kitsune and began to punch her repeatedly. She kicked Guilmon off and grabbed Renamon, who was trying to stumble to her feet. Ladydevimon held Renamon in a choke hold, face emotionless and blank.

"Renamon I can't leave you here!" Guilmon shouted, he stood there, terrified, unsure what to do. He couldn't launch an attack from fear of hitting Renamon, he was helpless. LadyDevimon backed slowly to the gaping hole in the window, using Renamon as a shield. Renamon struggled, but was to weak from the beatings she sustained in the fight. She gasped for breath and stumbled back helplessly being used as a shield, her clothes tattered and worn out.

"G-g-go…!" Renamon managed to call out. "I-I don't t-think…" Renamon struggled to find words, she pushed herself to talk before LadyDevimon took her away. "S-she o-only w-wants me …!" And with that, the two digi-girls disappeared through the hole in the wall.

"R-Renamon!" Guilmon stumbled to the wall, terrified, tears flowing from his golden eyes. "R-Renamon where are you!" He fell to his knees, the wind howling through the gaping hole.

"Daddy, where is mommy going?" Ryu asked nervously, poking her head out of the room. "Will she be back soon?" Guilmon wiped his tears and scanned the streets for any sign of his kidnapped love.

"Yeah…she'll be back soon…." Guilmon said, not trying to convince only Ryumon, but himself. "She'll be back soon…"

(***)

"Only Renamon?" Cyberdramon stood in the office of what seemed to be a warehouse. He noticed that only one fox was captured. "Where is the daughter?"

"Forgive me master, but I could only get this one before things became complicated." LadyDevimon replied, sound apologetic. Cyberdramon laughed to himself and turned to look at the two. Renamon breathed heavily, trying to ignore the pain that's shooting through her body. He gripped her mouth and examined the kitsune closely.

"No matter, the daughter was only the secondary target." He said with a smile. "You must be wondering why you're here, correct?" Renamon spat in his face.

"Up Yours, Cyberdramon, let me go and I might just let you live." Renamon snarled at him, Cyberdramon wiped his cheek and gave a hearty laugh.

"You are in no position to be making demands." He sighed out as he slapped Renamon across her bruised cheek. Renamon winced in pain and turned her head towards him.

"Where am I?" She muttered out. Cyberdramon gave the yellow fox digimon a sarcastic sincere look and laughed.

"I suppose I could tell you, welcome to Warehouse 5-B, your new home." Cyberdramon said with a smile. Renamon was in a state of shock.

"B-but…" Renamon struggled to find words. _Oh god, how long is he planning on keeping me here?_ She thought to herself. "…Why am I here…Cyberdramon…?" Cyberdramon smirked slightly and rubbed Renamon's inner thigh. Renamon gasped and closed her legs tight. "Y-you sick bastard…"

"Now… is that any way to treat your owner?" Cyberdramon snapped at her, he raised his hand in preparation to smack her. Renamon flinched and braced herself for pain, but Cyberdramon lowered his hand in mercy. "I'll let you off with a warning, LadyDevimon, open her mouth." Ladydevimon nodded and pried Renamon's mouth open wide. Terrified, Renamon tried desperately to close her mouth.

"Mnf! Mmnf!" Renamon tried to scream for help, she was too weak to fight back. Cyberdramon smirked and took out the powder he used to turn LadyDevimon into his mindless servant.

"Don't worry, my little fox, I'll have you on your knee's begging for me soon enough." Cyberdramon poured some of the powder in his hand and poured it into renamon's open mouth. Renamon gagged and coughed as the dry powder made its way down her throat. Ladydevimon let her go and Renamon dropped to her knee's, coughing and gagging on the powder. She eventually swallowed it down and wiped her tears. "I got that from a friend of mine, I'm sure you remember him. He goes by the name of Umbramon." Cyberdramon said with a sly smile. "Soon you'll be as mindless and obedient as LadyDevimon here."

"…" Renamon was at a loss of words, she wiped her tears and tried to stand up, but was forced back down my ladydevimon.

"The powder usually takes effect within 2 days, by then you will be all over me." Cyberdramon laughed out. Ladydevimon binded Renamon's arms together behind her back and took her out of the room.

"Master has a special place for you." LadyDevimon whispered into her ear. Renamon whimpered helplessly as she was guided deep into the warehouse, her eyes and mouth emitted a ghastly blue haze every now and then.

(***)

Guilmon paced back and forth in the ruined living room, thoughts rushing into his mind. _Where is Renamon? Who wanted her? Why is LadyDevimon evil all of a sudden?_ He punched the wall in anger, he gazed out the broken window and let out a sigh. _I need to look for her, but I can't leave Ryumon here… Veemon and Gatomon can protect her, their strong…_ Guilmon wasn't keen on the idea, but he needed to do something. He quickly grasped his cell phone and dialed a few numbers, he held the phone up to his ears and let out a sigh of relief when he heard ringing on the other end.

"Hello?" Gatomon answered from the other end of the line.

"Gatomon! Quickly, there isn't much time, I'm heading over to your house right now to drop of Ryumon, make sure Veemon is there to!" Guilmon shouted frantically into the phone.

"W-what! W-wait why!" Gatomon replied, freaked out by the frantic tone in Guilmon's voice. "W-what's wrong!"

"Renamon's been kidnapped and I don't know why! I need to look for her but I can't leave Ryu alone, you're watching her with Veemon!" Guilmon shouted back, he hung up before Gatomon could answer.

"Daddy, am I going somewhere?" Ryu asked coyly as she walked into the room. Guilmon turned and picked her up gently, a forced smile stretching across his muzzle.

"Yes sweetie, you're going to go play with Uncle Vee and Aunt Gato, alright?" Guilmon said, bouncing Ryu gently in his arms. Ryu giggled and hugged her dad close.

"Ok, are you going out to get mommy?" She asked, still unaware of the serious nature of the situation. Guilmon sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to get mommy, come on, let's go." Guilmon said, he shoved his phone in his pocket and headed out the door.

(***)

Gatomon paced back and forth in her living room, she was scared for Renamon. _Who would kidnap my friend? _She kept asking herself, she stopped when she heard a knock on her apartment door. She went and swung the door open, revealing Veemon standing there in a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"There you are!" Gatomon yelped out, she pulled him in by his shirt and slammed the door shut.

"Gah! W-what? I thought we were just babysitting Ryu!" Veemon brushed himself off and let out a sigh. "Where is Ryu?"

"Veemon! Renamon was kidnapped today!" Gatomon cryed out. Veemon had a shocked look on his face.

"K-Kidnapped? Renamon?" Veemon stuttered in disbelief. "W-who took her?"

"I don't know!" Gatomon replied frantically. Someone knocked on the door again, Gatomon quickly answered it.

"Quick, there isn't much time, Ryu, I love you and you'll spend a little time here, ok?" Guilmon said frantically, he gave Ryumon a kiss on her forehead and stood her back on the ground. Ryumon gave Guilmon's legs a big hug.

"Ok Daddy!" She said happily, she wandered inside playfully.

"Make sure Renamon gets home safely, please." Gatomon said sorrowfully.

"Don't worry, I'll get her back." Guilmon said, he rested an reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, and Guilmon?" Gatomon pulled up her sleeve and flexed her arm. "Give'em this!" Guilmon chuckled to himself and left, setting off to find his kidnapped love.


	5. This can't be happening

Guilmon ran down the streets, shoving everything in his path out of the way. He looked frantically for any sign of his love. He searched until the sun set, never resting, never stopping. He stumbled into the downtown streets, looking in every possible nook and cranny.

"R-Renamon!" Guilmon shouted out, he looked up at the old buildings, looking for any sign of the yellow fox or the kidnapper. But he was greeted by the sinister sound of Cyberdramon's voice.

"Hello, friend." Cyberdramon called from the top of a building. Guilmon instantly recognized the voice and shot a glance up.

"What do YOU want?" Guilmon asked him, unaware of his sinister plan. Guilmon kept searching as he walked.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you seem to be searching for something." Cyberdramon retorted, a fake tone of sincerity in his voice.

"Is that a problem?" Guilmon asked sarcastically, continuing his search.

"No problem." Cyberdramon laughed out. He jumped to the street and stood in front of the red dinosaur. "I take it you're searching for Renamon?" Guilmon perked his ears up and gave a wide eyed look at Cyberdramon.

"W-What do you know about her! Where is she!" Guilmon stepped forward, trying to control his anger. "What did you do to her!"

"Relax!" Cyberdramon laughed out. "Here, she's under a curse, and she's here, come and get her. That is, if you don't mind finding her in the state that she's in." Cyberdramon handed Guilmon a slip of paper.

"Wha-" Cyberdramon left before Guilmon could even finish a sentence. Guilmon clenched his fist in anger and looked at the slip of paper. **394 Clayton Road If you love her, you'll come for her.**

"Shit! How could I have let him get away!" Guilmon shouted, he crumpled the paper and shoved it in his pocket angrily. _394 Clayton Road… I remember that being somewhere here down town…_ Guilmon then took off down the street, hoping to rescue his love.

(***)

Renamon sat in a supply closet, sad, scared, and alone. She hugged her knee's to her chest and hid her face behind her knees. _W-what was that powder?_ She kept asking herself, her eyes and mouth occasionally giving off a ghastly blue haze. _I-I feel…strange…_ She sighed and felt the tears well up in her eyes, is this the end, will she ever see her loving family again? She was scared, she cried softly into her knee's, trying to think of a way out. She tried to ignore her pain, physical and mental.

"Renamon, is the powder taking effect?" Ladydevimon called out from the other side of the door. She was standing guard, just in case Renamon regained her strength.

"D-Don't talk to me." Renamon stuttered out, wiping her tears away with her tattered shirt.

"I see the powder still has yet to take effect." She replied. Renamon's eyes lids became heavy, she tried to keep herself awake, from fear that she wouldn't wake up. She stood up and began to limp around the room, keeping her awake, waiting for any sign of hope. Renamon suddenly fell to her knee's and clutched her stomach, it felt like something was taking control of her body, she was frozen, a terrified expression on her face. Her eyes glowed a soft, ghastly cobalt and her mouth emitted the blue haze at a constant, steady pace. In a minute, she was unconscious.

(***)

Guilmon looked up at the crescent moon, casting it's reflected light over the city. He pulled the slip of paper out of his pocket and examined it one more time.

"394 Clayton Road… this is the place." Guilmon said to himself, he shoved the paper into his pocket and gazed at the warehouse, all the lights seemed to be on. He took a deep breath and marched towards the front double doors. He peered in through the glass window, the hallway was empty, nothing but a bench and potted plant being illuminated by the fluorescent lights. "Renamon… I'm coming." He opened the door silently and stepped inside, nothing but the buzz of the lighting sounded the room. He began to open doors and peek into hallways, for any sign of the yellow fox digimon. "Renamon?" "Renamon?" "Renamon?" He called out time and time again, but no answer; he must have been searching the first floor for at least 30 minutes.

"Guilmon?" A calm, collected feminine voice called out. Guilmon instantly recognized the voice as Renamon, he launched down the hall when he came across Renamon, standing in the middle of the hallway, her eyes closed and head facing down, wearing her tattered shirt and jeans.

"Renamon! Thank god you're ok! I was so worried!" Guilmon ran towards Renamon and help her close, crying into her shoulder. "Are you feeling ok? Was it Cyberdramon who hurt you?"

"Guilmon…" Renamon sighed out. She looked up and opened her eyes, her eyes emitting the ghastly blue haze. "I missed you." Renamon hoisted Guilmon in the air by his neck.

"R-Renamon w-what a-a-are you doing!" Guilmon choked out, holding Renamon's hand as she choked him in the air. "P-please stop! It's Me!"

"Sorry it had to come to this, love." Renamon said, her voice emotionless and hollow. She choke slammed Guilmon into a wall and slid him down to the ground.

"Gah! R-Rena…mon….!" Guilmon winced, tears streaming from his eyes. He was helpless; he couldn't do anything to fight back without hurting Renamon. He pried her paws away from his neck, being careful not to hurt her. He scrambled up and backed away, terrified of the sight before him. Renamon stood there, face blank and emotionless, her eyes and mouth radiating the ghastly cobalt colored haze, her close tattered and body cut and bruised.

"R-Renamon…w-what did they do to you…?" Guilmon cried out, he wiped his tears but was cut off when Renamon punched him in the gut, Guilmon recoiled and was slammed down by Renamon, who then grabbed him by the back of his shirt and through him back down the hall. Guilmon slammed and skid on the hard tile floor, wincing in pain, struggling to his knee's. Renamon shot up in the air and hugged her arms to her body.

"Daimon Storm." Renamon spread her arms and diamonds materialized in front of her, hovering, eager to pierce the flesh of the red dinosaur.

"R-Renamon! Stop! Please!" Guilmon pleaded helplessly, tears flowing from his golden eyes.

"Who Am I, Guilmon!" Renamon called out, the blue haze from her eyes and mouth intensifying as she spoke. She held back the diamond storm, she seemed to be fighting the urge to kill Guilmon, as if some inner battle was ignited deep inside her mind.

"R-Renamon… I don't understand the question… I-I don't understand..!" Guilmon raised his hand in effort to calm her.

"WHO AM I!" Renamon screamed at him. She couldn't hold back any longer, the daimons launched at the helpless Guilmon, whizzing through the air at super sonic speeds. The Daimons bounced off his scaly skin, but the blunt force caused him to wince in pain.

"R-Renamon!" Guilmon cried out. "PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon launched a blazing ball of flame, scattering the diamond shards everywhere. The pyro sphere made its way to Renamon, striking her into her young chest. Renamon didn't show any emotion as she was struck, but rather fell to the ground, chest marked and burnt from the blast. "Renamon!" Guilmon shot up and kneeled by her side. Renamon looked up, her face radiating the hazy cobalt. She twisted up and kicked Guilmon across the face. Guilmon winced and was punched into the wall by Renamon.

"So, the powder hasn't completely taken effect yet?" Ladydevimon said from the end of the hall, her face just as emotionless as Renamon. "Soon she will be obedient and serve our master like I do."

"S-Shut up! Give Renamon back you Bully!" Guilmon yelped out, a child like tone in his voice. Ladydevimon showed no emotion, she stood there, watching the scene unfold.

"Who…am….I!" Renamon screamed before receding back to Ladydevimon.

"Ah, good, we're all here!" Cyberdramon laughed from the opposite end of the hall. "You must be wondering why Renamon is acting so…strangely." He walked towards Guilmon confidently, knowing he was helpless.

"What did you do to her…?" Guilmon cried out.

"I'm sure you remember a certain Digimon named Umbramon, correct?" Cyberdramon laughed to himself. Guilmon was silent. "Well, he supplied me with a powder that controls the mind and possesses the body for the casters own personal gain."

"If you lay a finger on Renamon I will kill you!" Guilmon shouted at him. Cyberdramon laughed and motioned for Renamon to come to him, she obediently came to his side. He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to him and gave her a long, passionate kiss. Guilmon was enfuriated, he lunged forward and threw a punch, but Cyberdramon threw Renamon to the side and deflected the punch.

"I don't think so." Cyberdramon said sternly, he punched Guilmon in the gut and kicked him into the wall. Guilmon collapsed to the ground, too weak to move. He cried silently, scared for Renamon, scared that he will never get her back. "Girls, would you mind showing Guilmon out of your humble aboad?"

"Of course, master." The girls replied, they picked up Guilmon by his arms and carried him off. Cyberdramon following close behind.

"Oh, and the reason I called you is because I wanted you to know that Renamon is… in good hands." Cyberdramon laughed to himself. "Throw him into the street somewhere, I don't give a damn where."

"Yes, master." They replied emotionlessly. Cyberdramon smiled and turned around, heading back into the offices. Guilmon felt his eyelids become heavy as he was dragged across the floor, soon he was unconscious.


	6. Maybe there IS hope

Guilmon began to regain his consciousness; he winced as the pain caught up to him. He felt a slight bouncing on his chest.

"Nf…?" Guilmon lazily opened his eyes and looked down to his chest. "C-Calumon!"

"You're up! You're up!" Calumon hollered as he jumped for joy. Guilmon put his claws in front of the tiny digimon's mouth in effort to keep him quiet.

"Sshh..! Cyberdramon and the girls could still be here…" Guilmon whispered. Calumon jumped back, away from his hand, his big ears receded back into his tiny head.

"Cyberdramon?" He asked adorably, twiddling his little thumbs. "I thought he was a good guy!" Guilmon sighed and shook his head.

"Me too… a-anyway, where am I?" Guilmon asked, examining the alleyway he woke up in. "Where's Renamon?"

"Renamon? Oo… um…" Calumon thought for a moment. "I don't know!" Calumon smiled brightly, not understanding the dire situation.

"Calumon, this is very serious…ah, what use am I to Renamon if she is his slave, I need to find away to reverse the curse…" Guilmon propped himself up on his elbows, then perked his ears up as he remembered what Cyberdramon had said. "A powder, he said he got a powder from Umbramon! Maybe HE knows how I can reverse the damn curse!" Guilmon let out a big sigh and wiped his mouth in realization. "But he tried to kill me… forget it, It's worth the risk, I can't leave Renamon like that!"  
"Coo…?" Calumon tilted his head to the side to signal his confusion. Guilmon sighed and looked up at the sky; it couldn't be a second past midnight.

"I need to find a digimon, Calumon." Guilmon said, turning his attention back to the small little cream puff. "Think you can help me find him?" Calumons ears receded back into his head, his face expressing an adorable pout.

"Hn… I can keep a look out! What does he look like?" Calumon replied, hoping to do the best he could do.

"His name is Umbramon, he looks like…. Hm…. Like the grim reaper, you can't miss him!" Guilmon informed him.

"That sounds scary!" Calumon exclaimed, whimpering slightly.

"D-don't worry about it, I just need you to find him, alright?" Guilmon said reassuringly, frantic to find his Renamon. "Can you help me look for him? You're good at finding digimon, right?"

"The best!" Calumon replied, an innocent smile on his face, his ears outstretch with innocent glee. Calumon began to float upwards, as if he was in 0 gravity. "I'm off."

"Ah! Wait! Wait Calumon! We need to stay together!" Guilmon shouted after him, he reached up with his claws and gently grasped the white cream puffs foot, keeping him from floating up. "If we split up, how will we find each other in time? I need to know right away, okay?"

"Oh…oh…" Calumon nodded in agreement, his big ears receding into his round white head. "Then…we should get looking!" Guilmon nodded in agreement.

"Remember, he's really depressing looking, like the grim reaper, alright?" Guilmon reminded him, making sure his plan works out. "It is VERY important that we find him, okay?"

"I know I know!" Calumon retorted, slightly irritated in Guilmons lack of faith. "Just follow me, alrighty?"

"R-right, let's go."

Cyberdramon gripped Renamons list and yanked her close forcefully, obviously angry.

"You BITCH, I slipped you the powder over 7 hours ago and you're STILL resisting! Perhaps we should help you lose your focus…?" Cyberdramon snarled with a smirk as he slowly caressed her inner thigh, attempting to make Renamon lose her focus and give in to the mind controlling powder. "Renamon likes this, doesn't she?"

"Y-yes…m-master…" Renamon cringed as the words left her furry yellow lips, she tries desperately to hold on to the ounce of dignity she has left. _Come on! Renamon! Pull it together! Don't let this creep touch you! Think about your daughter, dammit think about Guilmon!_ Thoughts rushed through Renamons head as Cyberdramon slowly caressed and fondled her body.

"Now, how about we just take THIS off…?" Cyberdramon said with a smirk, he gently began to lift the shirt Cyberdramon gave her to exchange from her tattered shirt, but he didn't get far before Renamon gained the strength to smack his hands away. "grrr…still have some fight in you, I see." Cyberdramon said with a sigh. "Shit, I'll just wait for my second slave to finally realize that she's my horny fox."

"y-you….b-bastard…" Renamon managed to force her own words out, instead of the powder. But her small victory didn't last long, Cyberdramon raised his hand and smacked her hard across her cheek. Renamon winced in pain, a red mark on her cheek and tears forming slightly in her digital cobalt eyes.

"Maybe I should just knock you in line." He said emotionlessly, then a smirk stretched across his face. "Or maybe a spanking." Renamons heart pounded with rage towads Cyberdramon, she wanted to lash out at him, to beat him down with all her might, but no matter how hard she tried, how hard she resisted, she couldn't do more than twitch her fingers until Cyberdramon commanded her otherwise.

"M-master….I-I….I'm a naughty fox…" Renamon almost cried at her words, this wasn't her, she couldn't allow herself to do this, she tried her best to keep Cyberdramons perverted hands off of her, she kept thinking about Guilmon and her family, and how she's letting them down for being weak and giving in to the powder. _Don't talk like that, Renamon! Fight it! You NEED to fight it, you're better than this! Stop being so pathetic! God dammit! Guilmon, please help me…_ Renamon had tears run down her yellow furry cheeks as she stood helplessly, waiting for Cybedramons command.

**Yeah, hey guys. I DO apologize for my leave of absence, but my lap top charger broke and I didn't buy a new one until today, so…I'm back in business! And I'll be posting what I can, when I can, so I'm not done with story writing yet!**


	7. The Way Out

**Nothing like listening to the new sum 41 album while writing! 3 Sum 41! 3**

Guilmon sniffed the air constantly, trying to pick up the scent of his love and the mysterious Umbramon, it has been 2 hours since him and Calumon started searching, and they were beginning to lose hope. But Guilmon kept strong, and continued on with his search. _Is Umbramon even in the city? Am I even goin- no! I can find him, I'm great at sniffing out Digimon. And Calumon can get a birds eye view of the city._

"Oh…I don't think he's close by, try sniffing for him again." Calumon said, almost apologetically.

"Right." Guilmon replied, his voice boomed with determination. "Maybe if we can get to higher ground…" Guilmon started looking around; he spotted a drainage pipe in an alleyway. "There! Renamon climbs buildings like this all the time, how hard can it be?"

"Good thinking, Guilmon!" Calumon claimed happily. "Let's go!" Calumons ears extended as he flew over to the drainage pipe. "Let's hurry up and find him, it's almost lunch time."

"Hehe, come on, I'm sure we'll find him soon." Guilmon said enthusiastically, he grasped the drainage pipe and attempted to hoist himself up but plopped back down on. "Oh man…this IS hard…" He tried it again, this time using his feet as leverage against the wall, he gripped the drainage pipe tight, to the point where it began to crumple. Guilmon was barely to past the first window and was already out of breath. "C-c-can't do it…" Guilmon jumped down and landed on his butt, his clothes dirty from searching all night. "Ow…"

"Now don't give up, Guilmon!" Calumon shouted encouragingly as he jumped up and down on his lap. "You gotta do it for Renamon!"

"R-right, for Renamon!" Guilmon let out a determined snarl before lunging at the pipe again, pulling himself up and climbing furiously. Arms strained and panting heavily, he continued his climb, he felt like he was about to burst as he put one arm in front of the other and used the wall to push up with his feet, he felt so close, he could see it! "Yes!" He cried out as he…gripped the first window sill. "O-one down!" Guilmon shouted with a smile, barely 5 feet off the ground.

"Er…y-you're doing great, keep it up Guilmon!" Calumon shouted, giggling at his red dinosaur friend. Guilmon climbed for a good 20 minutes, hoisting himself and almost falling a couple of times. He was 3/4ths of the way there when he heard a metal popping sound.

"What was that…?" Guilmon said shakily, almost completely out of breath, when the popping occurred again, and a bolt bounced off his nose, he gulped and looked up just in time to see the drainage pipe pry itself from the building and fall backwards. "JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL!" He shut his eyes tight and hoped to the Sovereign that this isn't where it all ended, but as the pipe fell back the top landed on the next building over, leaving Guilmon hanging there like he was on monkey bars. "oh oh…oh god, alright…alright take it slow…" Guilmon muttered to himself, legs dangling. He shimmied across the pipe to the building, arms trembling from exhaustion.

"Guilmon! Are you alright!" Calumon floated up to him, hoping his little creampuff strength could help him in some way.

"I-I got this!" Guilmon shouted, his voice weak with exhaustion he shimmied to the building and shakily pulled himself over the edge and lied flat on his back on the roof, breathing heavily. "S-S-Sweet Jesus…"

"Guilmon, that was amazing!" Calumon exclaimed with excitement as he bounced by his head. Guilmon let out a smirk.

"T-thanks, Calumon…I-I gotta lay off the bread…" He replied, still panting, he forced himself up to the thought of Renamon. (ok, I just…that's….it sounds dirty.) "Alright… man, my arms feel like Jello…" _Now let's see, last time I saw Umbramon a few years ago, he smelt…a lot like death and wilting flowers…_  
Guilmon shuttered slightly at the memory of fighting Umbramon. _What if he still thinks I'm an enemy, and I have to fight him again…? I-I don't think I can handle that…wait…wait I SMELL HIM!_ "Calumon! I smell him! Come on, help me look for him!" Guilmon shouted frantically, running around searching the roof.

"Guilmon…" A dark, emotionless voice called out from the shadows behind the roof entrance to the building. "I didn't expect a person of…your stature to accomplish climbing the side of a 5 story apartment building."

"U-Umbramon…I-I'm not here to fight." Guilmon said shakily from the mix of exhaustion and fear. "You gave an enemy of mine a weird powder, a-and I need to know how to resist the effects…"

"Indeed, I have traded the powder for his services, but…what is the reason you require me to tell you the antidote?" Umbramon said, his voice as cold and emotionless as ever. He emerged from the shadow, his left arm menacingly long with bony claws replacing his skeleton fingers, the hood over his head covers all but the permanent, toothy grin of his skull and his cloak seems to be emitting a shadowy ghastly haze, similar to the haze appearing from Renamons eyes and mouth.

"He used it on Renamon, the girl I love and married…" He said, emitting a small whine. "You need to help me."

"…" Umbramon sighed once, then reached into his cloak and pulled out a glass vial of the grey powder. "The Astrilius Maximo powder is strong, the effects will take over a host body within 12-24 hours, especially if the victim has felt a large sum of emotional, or physical pain that may act as a weak point for the powder, giving it easier access. Of course… you and Renamon share a very, very strong love bond, my studies dictate that in this case, it will take 2 days for her to turn into his mindless servant, how long ago was she given the powder?

"A-about 18 hours ago, so that leaves me 6 hours to find her. But how do I cure her?" Guilmon pleaded.

"Your love, if the Real Renamon has not given up yet, then she is still hanging in there, and your love is very strong, she won't be able to talk to you directly, but rather use the powder to try and communicate, since love is the strongest emotion you feel for each other, you need to make her feel it, feel Love, the strong emotion will break the effects of the powder and, ultimately, free her from her bind."

"That's it! She kept asking me who I was, and I answered Guilmon…is….is that the real Renamon talking?" Guilmon asked curiously, holding back tears from the memory. Umbramon nodded once to signal 'yes'.

"Cyberdramon is in the warehouse, he has Renamon there, the last time I checked, she was still resisting to be his sex slave." Umbramon said emotionlessly.

"S-Sex Slave…?" Guilmon said, tears in his eyes. He clenched a fist, letting out a low growl. "If he even touches her, I am going to tear him to shreds!" Umbramon was silent, knowing his services were no longer needed. "T-thank you, Umbramon. You're sure they're back in the warehouse?"

"Positive."

"And…Umbramon…"

"Yes?"

"How come…you're my friend all of a sudden?"

"I am no one's friend, nor am I anyone's enemy, I am neutral, I am no one."

"You do what people tell you to do?"

"More or Less, I do what people tell me to do in return for THEIR services."

"Why?"

"…"

"You must have some friends, Umbramon…"

"I have no time for obligations, I am a digimon." Umbramon said as he began to fade back into the darkness. "I am no longer needed here."

"W-wait! Umbramon…!" Guilmon tried to stop him, but Umbramon has already gone. Guilmon let out a sigh and scratched his ears. "Poor Guy…" He turned and looked at the poor Calumon, who is still frozen in fear at the sight and noise of the ghastly Umbramon. "Calumon, don't worry… he isn't a bad guy. Even though he looks the part."

"u-uh…o-oh dear…he was very spooky!" Calumon announced, his ears receding into his head adorably. Guilmon smiled, but remembered what he had to do. He was going to fight Cyberdramon and set Renamon free of his curse.

Cyberdramon let out a sigh as he walked down the warehouse halls, he hasn't touched Renamon since he slapped her, he would prefer her to be completely controlled before he had his fun with her. He smirked at the thought.

"LadyDevimon?" He called out.

"Master?" Ladydevimon said calmly as she appeared next to him.

"How is our lovely fox girl doing?" He asked, a smirk still on his face.

"She still hasn't given in, master." Ladydevimon replied stoically. Cybedramon's angry rose, he was angry that it was taking this long for Renamon to give in and except her fate.

"Hm…I guess I'll just have my fun now, is she still locked up in the closet?" He asked, a devious smirk on his face from his naughty thoughts of Renamon.

"Yes, master." Ladydevimon replied. Cyberdramon smirked and shooed LadyDevimon away with his hands, he was finally going to have some fun. He walked up to the supply closet door and unlocked it. He gently pushed the door open, revealing a pathetic looking Renamon, her clothes slightly torn from her escape attempts while she had her freedom, but now her freedom is being taken, she had her eyes closed and paws tied behind her back, breathing heavily as she tried to stay self aware.

"Hm… It's time for us to have some fun, you naughty yellow fox." Cyberdramon said, still smirking. "Why don't we get you undressed…" He pulled Renamon to her feet and pressed her front against the wall, keeping her paws tied. He gently caressed her fox body before gently sliding down her pants.

"M-Master…" Renamon said, a scarlet blush under her eyes. _Renamon! Don't give in to this sick bastard! I need to get out of here! _But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move on her own free will. _S-Shit! Guilmon! Where are you?_ Renamon felt tears form, she was about to be raped by her hated enemy.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard outside the door, dust and debris was scattered everywhere as a gaping hole in the wall was revealed. Guilmon, standing proudly in the hole with Calumon on his shoulder.


	8. A Solemn Goodbye

Calumon hovered harmlessly behind Guilmon as he stood in the gaping, crumbling hole in the brick wall.

"Thank goodness we found the big and scary, right Guilmon?" Calumon said happily, a big smile on his face as he swayed side to side. Guilmon nodded in agreement, to furious with Cyberdramon to talk. "Come on, Guilmon, we need to find them!" Calumons squeaky voice announced. Guilmon nodded again before he dashed down the hall.

_

Cyberdramon was furious with the interruption; he pulled Renamon off the wall with merciless force.

"You wait here, I'm going to go see what that noise was, we'll post pone your treat until I get back." Cyberdramon whispered angrily into Renamons ear. Renamon whimpered softly, this was the first time she was every helpless to do anything, the powder was almost in full effect and soon she would be a mindless slave.

"Y-Yes, Master…" Renamon muttered, scared and feeling alone. _That noise, could it be Guilmon? I hope to god it is. G-Guilmon, please…_ Cyberdramon swiftly slapped Renamons cute butt, resulting in Renamon giving off a yelp.

"This better be waiting for me when I get back." Cyberdramon said with, irritation rattled in his voice. Renamon nodded helplessly. "Heh, good." Cyberdramon pushed Renamon down to the ground with brute force before storming off to the source of the explosion. "LadyDevimon!

"Master?" Ladydevimon responded, she appeared next to Cyberdramon, matching his pace.

"There you are, I have a feeling Guilmon has caught up with us, scout on ahead." Cyberdramon commanded.

"Yes, Master." Ladydevimon replied before vanishing off. Cyberdramon smirked, this time he wasn't going to spare his life.

_

Guilmon walked down the hall, checking every room, every closet for his love.

"Grr….they could be anywhere." Guilmon grumbled angrily, he slammed his fist into the dry wall, created a large hole. Calumon jumped with fright at the sudden movement, his ears receding. Guilmon let out a quiet sigh, then turned his head to look at Calumon holding on to his shirt. "Sorry, Calumon, I-" Guilmon was cut off when a spark of fire created a small blaze by his claws. "Shit!" He swiftly withdrew his hand and glared at the source of the spark.

"Well well…" Ladydevimon smirked, she was standing in the middle of the hall, holding her hand up. Her palm ignited into a blue flame. "I see master was right."

"Ladydevimon…" Guilmon clenched a fist. _I want to save her, but I can't leave Renamon alone, I don't know how much time she has left…no, Ladydevimon has been affected for 5 days, it…no…god dammit no!_ "Ladydevimon…are you…?"

"Completely loyal?" Ladydevimon finished his sentence, still smirking. "The powder has taken effect, I am now under Cyberdramons command. And soon, your precious Renamon will be, too."

"Ladydevimon! There has to be some way I can save you." Guilmon said reassuringly, he took a step closer to LadyDevimon. "Please, let me help you." Ladydevimon scoffed at his offer.

"As if I Need saving, I don't need ANYTHING from YOU, Guilmon, you're nothing to me now." She replied angrily, the flame on her palm glowing brighter. "And I'm Sure by now, Renamon feels the same way." Guilmon dashed forward and bashed his shoulder into Ladydevimon, effectively knocking her down.

"Just Shut up!" He screamed at her, he picked her up by her shirt and slammed her into the wall. "You are controlled, the LadyDevimon I knew wouldn't have done anything like this! There has to be someone still in there listening!" Ladydevimon winced lightly at his grasp, she kneed him in the gut, causing Guilmon to drop her.

"T-That's where you're wrong, Guilmon." Ladydevimon said, panting lightly. "I don't need you or your stupid rabbit thing." Ladydevimon added as she pointed to Calumon.

"I'm a digimon!" Calumon said, frustration in his voice.

"Calumon, go hide…" Guilmon said solemnly.

"B-but…"

"Calumon, just go hide!" Guilmon yelled. Ladydevimon lunged at him and slammed him against the wall, Guilmon managed to punch her off and tackle her against the wall. Calumon finally zoomed off reluctantly, trying to find any way he can help. Guilmon grabbed Ladydevimon by the throat and flung her over his shoulder. "I trusted you!"

"Hra!" Ladydevimon made an aerial recovery and kicked off of the wall, lunging at Guilmon. Guilmon in his rage punched her down with brute strength. Ladydevimon winced as she hit the ground, then looked up at Guilmon. "You seem to forget who I was before…" She spin kicked Guilmon, effectively tripping him. Guilmon hit the floor, letting out a small cry of pain from his shoulder. "I'm military, Corporal in fact." Ladydevimon stood up and grasped Guilmons neck. "Seems like you're not going to see your precious Renamon." Guilmon grasped her wrist with surprising strength and twisted, snapping her wrist. "Gahh!"

"I-I…I'm saving Renamon." Guilmon said angrily, he punched Ladydevimon against the wall. "I only wish I could save you too…" Ladydevimon slammed her back against the wall, letting out a yelp.

"G-Guilmon…" Ladydevimon snarled. Guilmon held her against the wall. "I hate you!"

"I'm sorry…" Guilmon closed his eyes. "**Pryo Sphere!**" And with that, Ladydevimon was freed from Cyberdramons control.

_  
Cyberdramon was walking down the halls, clenching his fist and breathing through his teeth. _Ladydevimon better have taken care of that fucking Red Dinosaur before I get there. _Cyberdramon thought to himself. He turned the corner to see a gaping hole in the wall at the end of a hallway, scorch marks and crumbling debris littered the floor and walls, as if a battle had just taken place. "What the…" He walked down the hall. "Ladydevimon, where are you?" Cyberdramon called out angrily. "Who did this…? Guilmon!" Cyberdramon turned around and rushed down the hall, but then a vent grate popped open and swung down, hitting Cyberdramon in the nose. "Grr…." Little Calumon floated down out of the vent.

"Hm…I finally got out!" Calumon said with a smile, he turned around and saw Cyberdramon looming over him. "Eep!"

"Grr…come here you little-" Cybedramon reached down, attempting to grasp the tiny cream puff digimon.

"Whoa! No way José!" Calumon yelled out, floating up and around to avoid Cyberdramons grasp. Cyberdramon snarled and chased the little digimon down the hall. "Get away! Get away!"

"I'm going to pummel you!" Cybedramon exclaimed, his hands reaching out towards Calumon. Calumon kept ducking and weaving through the air, then he realized.

_Wait, if Cyberdramon is here, and Guilmon ran off…that means I'm helping! I'm Helping! _ Calumon thought to himself. Calumon formed a plan to keep Cyberdramon on his tail while Guilmon set off to find Renamon.

"Over here! You big bully!" Calumon called out, taunting Cybedramon to follow him, and it worked. Cyberdramon attempted to catch Calumon with all his rage.

Renamon sat obediently in the supply closet, she was resisting the powders effects for as long as she could, for she was almost completely lost. She shut her eyes tight, it seemed like the only thing keeping her free will together was the thought of Guilmon and Ryumon, and the happy family she's made. _I KNOW Guilmon is coming, it has to be him, I just need to hold out a little longer, a little…..longer…_ Suddenly light shined into the room, Renamon squinted as her eyes adjusted before looking up to see Guilmon standing in the door way, unimaginable joy filled Renamon at the sight of her husband, tears began to form and she felt as if she was about to cry, but soon the joy was filled with Rage as the powder changed her emotions.

"Renamon…!" Guilmon shouted with excitement, he kneeled down in front of Renamon and hugged her tight, tears in her eyes. "Oh Renamon, I'm so glad you're all right..! H-he didn't hurt you, did he? You're okay?" Guilmon smiled at her, but Renamon was still, she hadn't moved.

"Guilmon…I-I…." Renamon tried to speak freely, but the powders effects kept her mouth shut, she kicked Guilmon off with all of her might. "This is your end…I'm Sorry…."_ No! I can't let this happen! I can't hurt GUILMON! He can help me! Please Guilmon! Help! _Guilmon staggered back, astonishment on his face.

"R-Renamon…please tell me…you're still you…" Guilmon felt tears in his eyes, he couldn't lose her, there was no way he would let this happen. "R-Renamon, please…I love you…!"

"Guilmon…" Renamon mumbled, she was crying by now, tears flowing down her yellow furry cheeks. She grabbed his neck and slammed him into the wall. "You're going to die now."


	9. Redemption

**The way I write is weird, I'll totally not feel like writing anything, then I'll feel like writing, so I'll sit down for an hour or two and just write a chapter, post it, then not post anything for a month…hm. And I have propane nightmares stuck in my head… kind fits with this story, I guess. And I haven't done this since the very first story I've ever writing, but a good song for this would probably be Who Am I? From the Alone in the Dark 5 soundtrack.**

"R-Renamon…!" Guilmon cried out. "I know you're still in there!" Guilmon pleaded, he wrapped his arms around her, refusing to fight her. Renamon broke free from his grasp and shoved him out of the door. Guilmon staggered back, stunned. Renamon lunged forward and slammed him into the wall, then grabbed his arms and flung him over her shoulder. "R-Renamon!" Guilmon landed on his back, he winced in pain as he landed on the concrete floor. Renamon stood over him menacingly, she picked him up and slid him into the wall on his back. Guilmon winced as he hit the wall, and struggled to get to his feet. "R-Renamon, please…it's me..." Guilmon stuttered. Renamon could comprehend everything he was saying, she was dying on the inside, she was about to kill the one she loves with all her heart, she couldn't resist the powder, she couldn't say what she felt, she has to try. She lunged forward and slammed Guilmon into the wall by his neck, leaving an impact crater, she slid him up the wall, holding him up by his neck.

"Who am I?" Renamon screamed at him. Guilmon whimpered, he was confused by what Renamon was asking.

"R-Renamon…p-please..!" Guilmon cried out, squirming in Renamons powerful grasp.

"Who am I!" She screamed again, anger booming in her voice.

"Renamon!" Cyberdramon called to her from down the hall, holding Calumon in his grasp. "Don't bother yourself with him. He has killed LadyDevimon. He WILL Kill you."

"That's not true, Renamon!" Calumon gasped out. Cyberdramon swore under his breath and threw Calumon at Guilmon. But Calumon only floated to safety.

"R-Renamon…Renamon please, I-I can help you…I-I know HOW to help you…" Guilmon pleaded, not wanting to fight Renamon. Renamon scoffed unwillingly and dropped him to the ground.

"I don't want you to save me, Guilmon." She said, Renamon was crying on the inside, she now knows that she can be helped, but the powder is keeping her from being cooperative. She solemnly walked back to Cybedramon, tears flowing.

"Quit Crying, you stupid little bitch…" Cyberdramon said, looking down at Renamon. "You're being pathetic." Cybedramon said, he lifted his hand, about to slap her across her furry tear stained cheek.

"No!" Guilmon called out. "PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon launched a small ball of scorching flames, blasting into Cyberdramon. Cyberdramon staggered back, now furious with the red dinosaur. "Don't you dare touch her…!"

"Well Well, It seems the red dinosaur grew a pair while he was away." Cyberdramon smirked. "I'll do whatever I want to her."

"No you won't." Guilmon said, taking a step forward. "And you know why? Because I know how to save her!"

"Oh?" Cyberdramon smirked. Without hesitation, Cyberdramon lunged at Guilmon. Guilmon made a startled dolphin dive out of the way, just barely dodging the attack. Cyberdramon turned quickly, only to be met by Guilmons fist. He staggered back from the force of the blow, wincing in pain. "Grrr…Renamon, destroy _him."_

"Yes, master…" Renamon said half heartedly, she couldn't do this to the one she loved. She tried desperately to fight back, a mental battle raged in her mind as she tried to regain control over her body, but the powder was working fast, it a few hours, she will be completely taken over, just like Ladydevimon was.

"R-Renamon…" Guilmon muttered, he took a step back, shaking his hand free of the numbness from the punch. The words of Ubramon echoed through his mind, "_You must make them feel strong emotions, the last emotion they felt before they were taken over, they must be willing to fight the effects of the powder, and the will power comes from strong emotion._" Guilmon was in deep thought ,desperately trying to think of a way to have Renamon feel strong emotion, at least enough to give her the will power to overcome this sickness. "Renamon, please…"

"Who am I?" Renamon shouted at him, her voice sounding cold and heartless, making it indistinguishable between Renamon or the powder. "Who Am I, Guilmon!"

"Renamon, kill him." Cyberdramon commanded with a smirk. Renamon lunged at Guilmon. Guilmon threw his arms up to block the advance, Renamon threw punch after punch, causing Guilmon to stagger back. Guilmon desperately tried to think, he couldn't fight back, he couldn't hurt her no matter what. Renamon jumped back and attempted to spin kick him, Guilmon was startled by Renamons devastating speed, he slammed into the wall from the force of the blow, effectively causing it to crumble form the impact. The crumbling wall revealed a large warehouse room, littered with crates and boxes of all shapes and sizes, shelves stacked with wooden crates lined the floor like a dusty maze.

"Gahh!" Guilmon struggled up, tears flowing from his golden eyes, he needed to help Renamon, but he had no idea where to start. He pushed himself up to his feet, Renamon stood over him, tears in her eyes, it pained her that she was forced to do this.

"W-Who….am….I…?" Renamon stuttured, but that stutter meant more than before, it meant that it wasn't the cold, heartless, monotone powder talking, it was Renamon, and god knows how much fighting the powder has effected her energy, she's losing this battle, Guilmon had to act fast.

"R-Renamon…I don't know what you mean…" He said, taking a cautious step back. "I love you…"

"Renamon, finish him." Cyberdramon commanded, a smirk on his face. Renamon jumped in the air, shards of sharp clear diamonds formed in front of her as she spread her arms out, each one glistened brightly.

**DIAMOND STORM!**

The crystal shards shot forward towards the red dinosaur, the attack was performed flawlessly and mercilessly. Guilmon dashed out of the way, tears flowing as thoughts rushed into his head, for the first time in since he can remember, he felt….hopeless, he felt as if there wasn't a way he could win. Renamon touched down gracefully on the metal floor and dashed after Guilmon, dodging and weaving around crates and shelves.

"Who….who am I…!" She cried out again. Guilmon climbed to the top of a shelf and ducked behind a crate, listening for Renamon, hoping he finally had a moment for some peace to think. _Who am I…? What does she mean by that? Come on, Guilmon, you need to think, you haven't come this far to fuck up now…! _And without warning, the Crate splintered into chunks and splinters of wood, Renamon lashed out and grabbed Guilmons neck. Guilmon wince, gasping for breath in Renamons cold, relentless grasp. Renamon chocked him with her soft paw, she pulled him close so that they were face to face.

"This is your last chance, Who Am I!" She screamed in his face, sounding cold and heartless. But despite her furious tone, she was crying tears of sadness, she prayed, she needed her will power. Guilmon gasped for words as he was lifted off the ground by Renamon, who still had her paw clutched her paw around his neck.

**Who am I?**

"R-Renamon…you're….everything to me, that's w-who you are…" Guilmon gasped out, writhing in Renamons grasp. "Y-you're my light, you're my love, y-you're a-an amazing g-g-girl…w-we love you…you're family loves you…!" He winced, the words became harder and harder to force out. "Renamon…I love you! Ryu loves you! You know who you are! Y-y-you're my everything!"

"G-Guilmon…" Renamon released him, her eyes and mouth giving off the ghastly white haze and glow, the light glowed brightly. Guilmon fell to his knees, gasping for breath, he rubbed his neck and gazed up and Renamon. Renamon clutched her face, light shining out of the space between her fingers; she let out another scream before going limp. Guilmon caught her and held her in her arms, completely awestruck. He did it.

"R-Renamon…Renamon..!" He placed his red ear against her shirt, ignoring her dirty, tattered clothes, her heard was beating quickly. He let out a sigh of relief, knowing his mate is still alive and well. He hugged her tight, crying tears of joy. _I did it! I did it! I did it! _He gave Renamon a big kiss before standing up, holding the unconscious fox in his arms bridal style. "Come on, Renamon, we need to get you out of here."

"Not so fast…" Cyberdramon declared angrily, standing behind him, not ready to give up his precious slave that easily.


	10. I JUST ACCIDENTALLY A WHOLE COKE BOTTLE

Well Guys, as much as I'd love to post a new Chapter. I can't get the time to do it. But don't worry, the new one IS on the way, I just haven't had the chance to finish it up in one go. I actually just started my Junior year in high school, and I'm taking a creative writing class that requires me to write a story a week. So as you can imagine, I'm kind of swamped, not only with creative writing but my other classes. But I assure you there WILL be a new chapter soon. But also I'm just kind of lazy…

But don't fret, although I really AM swamped with classes I'm doing my best to post a new chapter. So just sit down, grab your favorite Brony, and wait patiently for god knows how long. But while I have you all here…

I'd love to thank my Friend Aaron, FF name is Infinity-Silverwolf. He's one of my best friends, if not THE best. So go check him out like an overdue library book or maybe a cheap hooker and leave him some good reviews. If not, I'll never post the chapter. Muwahaha….


End file.
